powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 19: I Can See!
is the ninteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Kaori loses her mind when she is manipulated by a fortune telling Dimension Beast who claims it can see her death. Plot Walking through a shopping arcade, a mysterious voice calls out to Ryu, Kaori, Raita and Ako from a shop known as "Lilika" from door with a mask upon it; stating they were Jetman and that she was waiting for them. Seeing it as a fortune teller, Kaori decides to go and has Ako come along with her, with Ako even stating that they're quite famous to be known by her. Relenting, Raita and Ryu follow them inside. Within, they encounter the fortune teller Lilika Lu Inoue, who announces that the quartet are members of Jetman as they enter and asks them to listen to her prophecy: that they can't become Jetman. When Kaori calls her out for this, Lilika states she can see her with an ominous future; but Kaori still doesn't believe her and leaves; the fortune teller merely states "The doll is crying" as she leaves. Back at the Rokumeikan estate, Jiiya doesn't believe in the fortune either, while Kaori confirms no one believed what she was saying. Kaori decides to change to attend the opera, but in her room she sees a doll crying, making her call out for her butler to point it out. Jiiya notices there is a hole in the roof causing a leak due to a burst pipe, stating that the house is old; but Kaori remains spooked about it. Looking at the doll, Jiiya recalls the day he gave it to her, as well as a "Kaori rulebook" for her to follow by his own considerations. Looking inside, they go through the rules, including greeting people with a smile and brushing; Kaori remembering that the doll was given to her in exchange for her following the rules Jiiya set out for her. The phone in the room rings and Kaori picks up, once again hearing Lilika tormenting her with a new prophecy: a car is targeting her. After changing, Kaori decides to walk to the opera against Jiiya's nature. However as she does, a child in a small toy car hits her, making her wonder if that was the vehicle. Returning to the shopping arcade, a poster with a car nearly falls on top of her making her further spooked despite the concern of the people around her. Knocking a pay phone from it's receiver, Lilika continues to torment Kaori making her run away into the streets to try and escape the prediction, yet the fortune teller contacts her even on her Corresponder! She tells Kaori she doesn't have to believe her, but by listening to her, she can change her destiny. Within the Vylock, Gray is seen playing with Tarot Cards as he pulls "The Lovers" with a Swan upon it; Maria states that what awaits White Swan is a death sentence; as Tran states that if the prediction is true, Jetman will die; and that if Kaori knows she'll die, she'll be too afraid to change, affecting the others and allowing Maria to defeat them. In the mansion, Jiiya tries to fix the leaky pipe, but it is shown that it was ruptured by another tarot card: the Wheel of Fortune. But as soon as Jiiya sees the card, it vanishes making him surprised. The card returns to Lilika as Kaori returns to her shop as she believed she would come. Using her powers, the fortune teller forces Kaori into a vision on a pier, where the Jetmen, including herself are seeing Grinam, as if her own future. During the battle, a Grinam shoots White Swan making her fall to the ground before Maria appears and stabs her; she sees the swan image torn up and burning before seeing herself in a casket, as if she had seen her own death, causing her to faint outside the shop. Jiiya finds Kaori in her fainted state as she tries to recover. In the shop, Maria appears believing that this shock is enough to stop White Swan from ever transforming again as the crystal ball reveals itself as Divination Dimension and Lilika as merely an illusion it uses for it's farce. Some time later, Kaori returns to performing a tea ceremony in her mansion by herself as Gai arrives; having been told by Jiiya about her situation. Forcing Kaori to ride with him, she goes out but is taken to the pier where her death vision was seen, causing her to go crazy as Divination Dimension and a Grinam squadron appear. Gai tries to fight but Kaori continues to cower, running away while abandoning both her Cross Changer and Corresponder. Ryu tries to reach her for the Bay Bridge attack but the message is picked up by Jiiya as she continues to cry in her room. Jiiya tells Kaori the message and asks her what she'll do as she cries; with her merely telling him to let her be. The other Jetmen face Divination Dimension who tells them that White Swan won't be appearing as it torments them with it's Lilika hologram about how she was weakened by the predictions. The other four Jetmen continue to believe in Kaori that she will come as a warrior on the team despite the torment from the Dimensional Beast that this would be the day they died. Creating a mystic circle on the ground, Divination Dimension creates binding energy that grabs the other Jetmen and drags them into a seal trapping them inside. Inside the seal under the visage of the Death card, Divination Dimension fires the flames of hell towards the quartet, making them squirm and burn from the attack as multiple grim reapers approach them. Still tormented, but seeing her friends in danger despite the warnings, Kaori puts on her Cross Changer but continues to imagine the death scenario she witness, cowering her. Without warning, a voice yells telling Kaori to stop crying like a child as a demon masked being enters her room with a bokuto. Kaori initially dodges the attacks until she's cornered with the masked man telling her "whether Kaori continues with Gentleman or not is her choice", which she yells that it's "Jetman". He states that Kaori is lost and that she must remember the "Kaori rules". Going through the rules, they repeat them one after another: greet people with a smile, brushing after meals, play hard and study hard and, ultimately, the ninth rule, which she hesitates with as her teammates continue to fight the grim reapers in the seal dimension, tossing them aside before they return as living skeletons. Ultimately Kaori fights back but the masked man continues to torment her about "rule #9": she must do what she must, allowing for her to fight back and defeat him with a stick, revealing it as Jiiya who admires her strength. Divination Dimension continues to trap the other Jetmen stating their destiny as death and they must accept their fate as she throws a Death card towards them. However, Kaori appears wearing a samurai outfit and a kendo stick, smashing it and making the Death card stop it's attack while saving her teammates. The team transforms while Divination Dimension continues to torment that transforming only means death. Using the Wing Gauntlet, Kaori makes quick work of the Grinam before assaulting Divination Dimension, who attacks with both Death and the Hanged Man. She defeats the cards, shoots Divination Dimension and then uses the Wing Gauntlet to perform the Swanny Attack before the team uses the Fire Bazooka to destroy it and the Dimensional Bug with it as Kaori states she'll form her own future. In another dimensional area, Radiguet watches the battle while stating he'll destroy Jetman and Semimaru feasts on various corpses of creatures, growing bigger in the process. Later at the Rokumeikan mansion, the other Jetmen show up in suits as Kaori sees to them in formalwear. Ako states Kaori's fortune is to marry "a playboy in black"; Gai and Raita try to show themselves off, but Kaori decides to choose her own future. As the Jetmen leave, Jiiya watches over her with a smile. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Ririka: *Worker: , *Kaori Rokumeikan(Child): Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Game Ja Nai N' Da Ze *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *'Viewership': 7.3% *When Kaori performs the "Swany Attack" in this episode, the constellation of Cygnus (the swan) appears in the background; similar to the attacks of Cygnus Hyouga in the manga franchise Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada. **The tarot card that Grey draws earlier in the episode also features the same swan on it. ***In Kaori's "future," when Maria kills her, the exact same swan image shows on screen as from the tarot card. *The shot of the end of the Jetman role call appears to be reversed with each member appearing on the opposite side than they were during transformation. *Unlike Divination Dimension's "predictions," Ako's prediction comes true in hindsight as when she makes it during the final scene of the episode, Ryuu is wearing black and at the end of the series, Kaori is getting married to Ryuu. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa